sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon
The Pokémon (ポケモン, Pokemon, pronunciation: /ˈpoʊkeɪmɒn/ POH-kay-mon) includes over 648 species of the title characters throught the series in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and other regions. Pokémon can be organized according to a number of different attributes. Pokémon may also be grouped into "families" of the Pokémon(/eggs/fossils) they evolve (or hatch) from and into. In most incarnations of the universe of both Pokémon and Sonic's, a Trainer that encounters a wild Pokémon is able to capture that Pokémon by throwing a specially designed, mass-producible spherical tool called a Poké Balls at it. If the Pokémon is unable to escape the confines of the Poké Ball, it is officially considered to be under the ownership of that Trainer. Afterwards, it will obey whatever its new master commands, unless the Trainer demonstrates such a lack of experience that the Pokémon would rather act on its own accord. Trainers can send out any of their Pokémon to wage non-lethal battles against other Pokémon; if the opposing Pokémon is wild, the Trainer can capture that Pokémon with a Poké Ball, increasing his or her collection of creatures. Pokémon already owned by other Trainers cannot be captured, except under special circumstances. If a Pokémon fully defeats an opponent in battle so that the opponent is knocked out (i.e., "faints"), the winning Pokémon gains experience and may level up. When leveling up, the Pokémon's statistics ("stats") of battling aptitude increase, such as Attack and Speed. From time to time the Pokémon may also learn new moves, which are techniques used in battle. In addition, many species of Pokémon possess the ability to undergo a form of metamorphosis and transform into a similar but stronger species of Pokémon, a process called evolution. In the main series, each game's single-player mode requires the Trainer to raise a team of Pokémon to defeat many Trainers and their Pokémon. Each game lays out a somewhat linear path through a specific region of the Pokémon world for the Trainer to journey through, completing events and battling opponents along the way. Each game features eight especially powerful Trainers, referred to as Gym Leaders, that the Trainer must defeat in order to progress. As a reward, the Trainer receives a Gym Badge, and once all eight badges are collected, that Trainer is eligible to challenge the region's Pokémon League, where four immensely talented trainers (referred to collectively as the "Pokémon Elites") challenge the Trainer to four Pokémon battles in succession. If the trainer can overcome this gauntlet, he or she must then challenge the Regional Champion, the master Trainer who had previously defeated the Elites. Any Trainer who wins this last battle becomes the new champion and gains the title of Pokémon Master. Pokémon Trainers, and the two general goals for such Trainers are: to complete the Pokédex by collecting all of the available Pokémon species found in the fictional region where that game takes place; and to train a team of powerful Pokémon from those they have caught to compete against teams owned by other Trainers, and eventually become the strongest Trainer: the Pokémon Master. These themes of collecting, training, and battling are present. The Pokémon Rangers of Fiore, Almia and Oblivia use Pokédex-like devices called “Ranger Browsers”, but their numbering systems are not currently included here. Their known types are: Grass-type, Fire-type, Water-type, Electric-type, Normal-type, Fighting-type, Poison-type, Rock-type, Flying-type, Ground-type, Dragon-type, Ice-type, Psychic-type, Bug-type, Ghost-type, Dark-type, Steel-type, Fairy-type. List of Pokémon 'Kanto' 01. Bulbasaur 02. Ivysaur 03. Venusaur 04. Charmander 05. Charmeleon 06. Charizard 07. Squirtle 08. Wartortle 09. Blastoise 10. Caterpie 11. Metapod 12. Butterfree 13. Weedle 14. Kakuna 15. Beedrill 16. Pidgey 17. Pidgeotto 18. Pidgeot 19. Rattata 20. Raticate 21. Spearow 22. Fearow 23. Ekans 24. Arbok 25. Pichu 26. Pikachu 27. Raichu 28. Sandshrew 29. Sandslash 30. Nidoran♀ 31. Nidorina 32. Nidoqueen 33. Nidoran♂ 34. Nidorino 35. Nidoking 36. Cleffa 37. Clefairy 38. Clefable 39. Vulpix 40. Ninetales 41. Igglybuff 42. Jigglypuff 43. Wigglytuff 44. Zubat 45. Golbat 46. Crobat 47. Oddish 48. Gloom 49. Vileplume 50. Bellossom 51. Paras 52. Parasect 53. Venonat 54. Venomoth 55. Diglett 56. Dugtrio 57. Meowth 58. Persian 59. Psyduck 60. Golduck 61. Mankey 62. Primeape 63. Growlithe 64. Arcanine 65. Poliwag 66. Poliwhirl 67. Poliwrath 68. Politoed 69. Abra 70. Kadabra 71. Alakazam 72. Machop 73. Machoke 74. Machamp 75. Bellsprout 76. Weepinbell 77. Victreebel 78. Tentacool 79. Tentacruel 80. Geodude 81. Graveler 82. Golem 83. Ponyta 84. Rapidash 85. Slowpoke 86. Slowbro 87. Slowking 88. Magnemite 89. Magneton 90: Magnezone 91. Farfetch'd 92. Doduo 93. Dodrio 94. Seel 95. Dewgong 96. Grimer 97. Muk 98. Shellder 99. Cloyster 100. Gastly 101. Haunter 102. Gengar 103. Onix 104. Steelix 105. Drowzee 106. Hypno 107. Krabby 108. Kingler 109. Voltorb 110. Electrode 111. Exeggcute 112. Exeggutor 113. Cubone 114. Marowak 115. Tyrogue 116. Hitmonlee 117. Hitmonchan 118. Hitmontop 119. Lickitung 120. Lickilicky 121. Koffing 122. Weezing 123. Rhyhorn 124. Rhydon 125. Rhyperior 126. Happiny 127. Chansey 128. Blissey 129. Tangela 130. Tangrowth 131. Kangaskhan 132. Horsea 133. Seadra 134. Kingdra 135. Goldeen 136. Seaking 137. Staryu 138. Starmie 139. Mime Jr. 140. Mr. Mime 141. Scyther 142. Scizor 143. Smoochum 144. Jynx 145. Elekid 146. Electabuzz 147. Electivire 148. Magby 149. Magmar 150. Magmortar 151. Pinsir 152. Tauros 153. Magikarp 154. Gyarados 155. Lapras 156. Ditto 157. Eevee 158. Vaporeon 159. Jolteon 160. Flareon 161. Espeon 162. Umbreon 163. Leafeon 164. Glaceon 165. Sylveon 166. Porygon 167. Porygon2 168. Porygon-Z 169. Omanyte 170. Omastar 171. Kabuto 172. Kabutops 173. Aerodactyl 174. Munchlax 175. Snorlax 176. Articuno 177. Zapdos 178. Moltres 179. Dratini 180. Dragonair 181. Dragonite 182. Mewtwo 183. Mew 'Johto' 184. Chikorita 185. Bayleef 186. Meganium 187. Cyndaquil 188. Quilava 189. Typhlosion 190. Totodile 191. Croconaw 192. Feraligatr 193. Sentret 194. Furret 195. Hoothoot 196. Noctowl 197. Ledyba 198. Ledian 199. Spinarak 200. Ariados 201. Chinchou 202. Lanturn 203. Togepi 204. Togetic 205. Togekiss 206. Natu 207. Xatu 208. Mareep 209. Flaaffy 210. Ampharos 211. Azurill 212. Marill 213. Azumarill 214. Bonsly 215. Sudowoodo 216. Hoppip 217. Skiploom 218. Jumpluff 219. Aipom 220. Ambipom 221. Sunkern 222. Sunflora 223. Yanma 224. Yanmega 225. Wooper 226. Quagsire 227. Murkrow 228. Honchkrow 229. Misdreavus 230. Mismagius 231. Unown 232. Wynaut 233. Wobbuffet 234. Girafarig 235. Pineco 236. Forretress 237. Dunsparce 238. Gligar 239. Gliscor 240. Snubbull 241. Granbull 242. Qwilfish 243. Shuckle 244. Heracross 245. Sneasel 246. Weavile 247. Teddiursa 248. Ursaring 249. Slugma 250. Magcargo 251. Swinub 252. Piloswine 253. Mamoswine 254. Corsola 255. Remoraid 256. Octillery 257. Delibird 258. Mantine 259. Skarmory 260. Houndour 261. Houndoom 262. Phanpy 263. Donphan 264. Stantler 265. Smeargle 266. Miltank 267. Raikou 268. Entei 269. Suicune 270. Larvitar 271. Pupitar 272. Tyranitar 273. Lugia 274. Ho-Oh 275. Celebi 'Hoenn' 276. Treecko 277. Grovyle 278. Sceptile 279. Torchic 280. Combusken 281. Blaziken 282. Mudkip 283. Marshtomp 284. Swampert 285. Poochyena 286. Mightyena 287. Zigzagoon 288. Linoone 289. Wurmple 290. Silcoon 291. Beautifly 292. Cascoon 293. Dustox 294. Lotad 295. Lombre 296. Ludicolo 297. Seedot 298. Nuzleaf 299. Shiftry 300. Taillow 301. Swellow 302. Wingull 303. Pelipper 304. Ralts 305. Kirlia 306. Gardevoir 307. Gallade 308. Surskit 309. Masquerain 310. Shroomish 311. Breloom 312. Slakoth 313. Vigoroth 314. Slaking 315. Nincada 316. Ninjask 317. Shedinja 318. Whismur 319. Loudred 320. Exploud 321. Makuhita 322. Hariyama 323. Nosepass 324. Probopass 325. Skitty 326. Delcatty 327. Sableye 328. Mawile 329. Aron 330. Lairon 331. Aggron 332. Meditite 333. Medicham 334. Electrike 335. Manectric 336. Plusle 337. Minun 338. Volbeat 339. Illumise 340. Budew 341. Roselia 342. Roserade 343. Gulpin 344. Swalot 345. Carvanha 346. Sharpedo 347. Wailmer 348. Numel 349. Camerupt 350. Torkoal 351. Spoink 352. Grumpig 353. Spinda 354. Trapinch 355. Vibrava 356. Flygon 357. Cacnea 358. Cacturne 359. Swablu 360. Altaria 361. Zangoose 362. Seviper 363. Lunatone 364. Solrock 365. Barboach 366. Whiscash 367. Corphish 368. Crawdaunt 369. Baltoy 370. Claydol 371. Lileep 372. Cradily 373. Anorith 374. Armaldo 375. Feebas 376. Milotic 377. Castform 378. Kecleon 379. Shuppet 380. Banette 381. Duskull 382. Dusclops 383. Dusknoir 384. Tropius 385. Chingling 386. Chimecho 387. Absol 388. Snorunt 389. Glalie 390. Froslass 391. Spheal 392. Sealeo 393. Walrein 394. Clamperl 395. Huntail 396. Gorebyss 397. Relicanth 398. Luvdisc 399. Bagon 400. Shelgon 401. Salamence 402. Beldum 403. Metang 404. Metagross 405. Regirock 406. Regice 407. Registeel 408. Latias 409. Latios 410. Kyogre 411. Groudon 412. Rayquaza 413. Jirachi 414. Deoxys 'Sinnoh' 415. Turtwig 416. Grotle 417. Torterra 418. Chimchar 419. Monferno 420. Infernape 421. Piplup 422. Prinplup 423. Empoleon 424. Starly 425. Staravia 426. Staraptor 427. Bidoof 428. Bibarel 429. Kricketot 430. Kricketune 431. Shinx 432. Luxio 433. Luxray 434. Cranidos 435. Rampardos 436. Shieldon 437. Bastiodon 438. Burmy 439. Wormadam 440. Mothim 441. Combee 442. Vespiquen 443. Pachirisu 444. Buizel 445. Floatzel 446. Cherubi 447. Cherrim 448. Shellos 449. Gastrodon 450. Drifloon 451. Drifblim 452. Buneary 453. Lopunny 454. Glameow 455. Purugly 456. Stunky 457. Skuntank 458. Bronzor 459. Bronzong 460. Chatot 461. Spiritomb 462. Gible 463. Gabite 464. Garchomp 465. Riolu 466. Lucario 467. Hippopotas 468. Hippowdon 469. Skorupi 470. Drapion 471. Croagunk 472. Toxicroak 473. Carnivine 474. Finneon 475. Lumineon 476. Snover 477. Abomasnow 478. Rotom 479. Uxie 480. Mesprit 481. Azelf 482. Dialga 483. Palkia 484. Heatran 485. Regigigas 486. Giratina 487. Cresselia 488. Phione 489. Manaphy 490. Darkrai 491. Shaymin 492. Arceus 'Unova' 493. Victini 494. Snivy 495. Servine 496. Serperior 497. Tepig 498. Pignite 499. Emboar 500. Oshawott 501. Dewott 502. Samurott 503. Patrat 504. Watchog 505. Lillipup 506. Herdier 507. Stoutland 508. Purrloin 509. Liepard 510. Pansage 511. Simisage 512. Pansear 513. Simisear 514. Panpour 515. Simipour 516. Munna 517. Musharna 518. Pidove 519. Tranquill 520. Unfezant 521. Blitzle 522. Zebstrika 523. Roggenrola 524. Boldore 525. Gigalith 526. Woobat 527. Swoobat 528. Drilbur 529. Excadrill 530. Audino 531. Timburr 532. Gurdurr 533. Conkeldurr 534. Tympole 535. Palpitoad 536. Seismitoad 537. Throh 538. Sawk 539. Sewaddle 540. Swadloon 541. Leavanny 542. Venipede 543. Whirlipede 544. Scolipede 545. Cottonee 546. Whimsicott 547. Petilil 548. Lilligant 549. Basculin 550. Sandile 551. Krokorok 552. Krookodile 553. Darumaka 554. Darmanitan 555. Maractus 556. Dwebble 557. Crustle 558. Scraggy 559. Scrafty 560. Sigilyph 561. Yamask 562. Cofagrigus 563. Tirtouga 564. Carracosta 565. Archen 566. Archeops 567. Trubbish 568. Garbodor 569. Zorua 570. Zoroark 571. Minccino 572. Cinccino 573. Gothita 574. Gothorita 575. Gothitelle 576. Solosis 577. Duosion 578. Reuniclus 579. Ducklett 580. Swanna 581. Vanillite 582. Vanillish 583. Vanilluxe 584. Deerling 585. Sawsbuck 586. Emolga 587. Karrablast 588. Escavalier 589. Foongus 590. Amoonguss 591. Frillish 592. Jellicent 593. Alomomola 594. Joltik 595. Galvantula 596. Ferroseed 597. Ferrothorn 598. Klink 599. Klang 600. Klinklang 601. Tynamo 602. Eelektrik 603. Eelektross 604. Elgyem 605. Beheeyem 606. Litwick 607. Lampent 608. Chandelure 609. Axew 610. Fraxure 611. Haxorus 612. Cubchoo 613. Beartic 614. Cryogonal 615. Shelmet 616. Accelgor 617. Stunfisk 618. Mienfoo 619. Mienshao 620. Druddigon 621. Golett 622. Golurk 623. Pawniard 624. Bisharp 625. Bouffalant 626. Rufflet 627. Braviary 628. Vullaby 629. Mandibuzz 630. Heatmor 631. Durant 632. Deino 633. Zweilous 634. Hydreigon 635. Larvesta 636. Volcarona 637. Cobalion 638. Terrakion 639. Virizion 640. Tornadus 641. Thundurus 642. Reshiram 643. Zekrom 644. Landorus 645. Kyurem 646. Keldeo 647. Meloetta 648. Genesect 'Kalos' 650. Chespin 651. Quilladin 652. Chesnaught 653. Fennekin 654. Braixen 655. Delphox 656. Froakie 657. Frogadier 658. Greninja 659. Bunnelby 660. Diggersby 661. Fletchling 662. Fletchinder 663. Talonflame 664. Scatterbug 665. Spewpa 666. Vivillon 667. Litleo 668. Pyroar 669. Flabébé 670. Floette 671. Florges 672. Skiddo 673. Gogoat 674. Pancham 675. Pangoro 676. Furfrou 677. Espurr 678. Meowstic 679. Honedge 680. Doublade 681. Aegislash 682. Spritzee 683. Aromatisse 684. Swirlix 685. Slurpuff 686. Inkay 687. Malamar 688. Binacle 689. Barbaracle 690. Skrelp 691. Dragalge 692. Clauncher 693. Clawitzer 694. Helioptile 695. Heliolisk 696. Tyrunt 697. Tyrantrum 698. Amaura 699. Aurorus 700. Hawlucha 701. Dedenne 702. Carbink 703. Goomy 704. Sliggoo 705. Goodra 706. Klefki 707. Phantump 708. Trevenant 709. Pumpkaboo 710. Gourgeist 711. Bergmite 712. Avalugg 713. Noibat 714. Noivern 715. Xerneas 716. Yveltal 717. Zygarde Notes & Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Groups and species